Luna's Unwanted Love
by Lunamon97
Summary: A sequel to Luna's Royal Pain. King Strabimon is back and he has once again kidnapped Luna the Lunamon and he may complete his wish of having her as a permanent queen.
1. Chapter 1

It has been months since the death of Strabimon. There has been no sign of Impmon's blast mode revealing itself. Dorumon has been hanging with Luna the Lunamon and the others ever since. King Flamon was never heard of again and they slowly started to forget what had happened. Everything was back to normal.

…

Luna was walking through the woods daydreaming. She finally snapped out of her daze when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Luna!"

She looked over and saw Dorumon running up to her.

"Hey Dorumon. What's up?"

He was breathing heavily and finally caught his breath. "I just thought I could come along, that's all."

Luna gave him a skeptical look. "You know Impmon's gonna have your head if he see's ya with me."

"Hmph! Let him try. Besides we're friends, friends can walk with each other."

Luna shrugged. "Your funeral."

They walked for a while making small talk. Their conversation was broken when Impmon jumped on top of Dorumon's head.

"Hey!" snapped Dorumon. "What was that for!"

"Don't play stupid! I saw you!"

Luna smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Here we go again…"

"We were just talking, friends can do that!"

Impmon ignored him and charged towards at him. They began to wrestle on the ground, punching and kicking each other where ever they could.

Luna went to go sit on a rock right in front of the two wrestling. She rested her elbows in her lap and cupped her head. "Why are all the cute ones so stupid?" She joked.

The fight was coming to an end when Impmon was standing on top of Dorumon's head, having one foot on top of him. "Say it!"

"Never!"

Impmon grinded his foot deeper to Dorumon's skull, making him wince from pain. "Say it!"

"N, No!"

"Impmon let it go. We were just talking, nothin' more."

Impmon looked up at Luna. He nodded his head and removed his foot. "There!"

Dorumon quickly lifted his head breathing in heavily. "Thanks…Luna…"

She walked over towards Dorumon. "You okay?"

Dorumon nodded.

Impmon huffed.

Dorumon gave him a poisonous glare. "I…hate…you…" He said as he was still breathing heavily.

"Get in line." He smirked.

Dorumon leaned in close to Luna whispering in her ear. "Why are you dating him again?"

Luna rolled her eyes and leaned in a whispered in his ear. "Love is blind."

"What was that!" Impmon demanded.

Dorumon and Luna looked at each other and shared a chuckle.

Impmon pouted folded, his arms across his chest, and letting out a big "Hmph!"

Luna noticed his distress and walked over to him, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

He blushed deeply with a confused, shocked look.

"See? Nothin' to be jealous of."

He looked over at her with anger in his eyes. "I'm not jealous!"

Dorumon busted out in laughter.

He glared at Dorumon. "Shut it loud mouth! Badda-Boom!" He fired a red fireball from his finger tip towards Dorumon's opened mouth.

The fireball exploded right in front of his face, making the beast species face black with smoke coming from his face.

Impmon busted to laughter.

Dorumon growled at him and started to charge towards him.

Luna smacked her hand to her forehead once more. She walked over back to the rock as she watched another fight from the two.

A moment later the two were still fighting when Wizardmon, Renamon, BlackGatomon, Tsukaimon, and Calumon walked over.

"Hey Luna."

She looked over to see her friends. "Hey guys." She sighed.

"Those two morons still fighting?" asked Renamon

"Yep."

"Dorumon talked to ya?" Asked BlackGatomon not taking her eyes off of the fight.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm going to stop this." Said Wizardmon stepping forward.

"I'll help. He is my brother."

Renamon and Wizardmon went over to the two breaking up the fight. Renamon grabbed Impmon's ear while Wizardmon grabbed one of Dorumon's small bat-like wings. Renamon walked in one direction with Wizardmon walking in the other.

"Hey! That's my ear! Let go sis!" He said Renamon dangled him in the air by his ear.

"Don't count on it!"

"Ow! Ow! Let go of my wing!"

"Not until you two calm down!"

Luna stood up and walked over to Wizardmon and looked over at Renamon. "Thanks guys."

"Don't worry, they'll calm down soon."

Dorumon saw the sadness in her eyes and sighed. "Okay… I've calmed down…" He said taking deep breaths between.

Wizardmon nodded and released his wing from his grasp.

He looked over at Luna. "Sorry, Luna…" He said as he lowered his head.

Luna smiled and gave him a hug to his surprise. He blushed lightly.

"Thanks."

"That's it! Let me at him!" Yelled Impmon as he kicked and punched towards Dorumon's direction.

Luna looked over at him and giggled. She ran in front of the spot where he was dangling. "Please stop." She said with a pleading tone.

He grumbled under his breath for a moment. "Fine!"

Luna looked over at Renamon and nodded.

She nodded too and let go of Impmon's ear, making him hit the ground with a loud thud.

Impmon wiped away the dirt as he got up.

Luna walked over to him and gave him a hug and swift kiss on the cheek. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Harder than ya think." He joked.

"Blah!" Shouted Calumon. "That's yucky!"

Tsukaimon and BlackGatomon chuckled at the small digimon.

"Who asked you!"

Calumon stuck out its tongue at him. That made Tsukaimon and BlackGatomon laugh even harder.

Impmon's blood was rising fast.

Luna quickly ran over to him. "Relax; he's just an in-training."

Impmon looked over at her. "What 'bout those two idiots?" He said as he pointed at Tsukaimon and BlackGatomon with his thumb.

Tsukaimon and BlackGatomon frowned at him, giving him venomous glares.

Luna finally snapped "Okay, that's it! Get over here!" she snatched Impmon's hand and began to drag him to a place where they were completely alone and to where that no one could hear them.

"What's with you! You've been trying to pick fights way more than often! You're getting more and more irritating! You've been acting this way ever since you went crazy with your Beelzemon's Blast Mode!"

Impmon lowered his gaze towards the ground.

Luna placed a hand on his shoulder "Let it go… I did."

"Ya just don't know what it's like… It was…crazy…"

"Ya I got that from the way you were actin-"

"This ain't a joke!" He shouted as he faced her.

Luna jumped back in shock of his new attitude towards her.

"You have no idea what's it like!"

"Impmon…" Luna mumbled trying to find words to say.

"Just leave me alone!" Impmon turned the other way and started to run away.

"Impmon! Wait!"

Impmon kept running, not stopping or looking back for an instant.

Tears started to gather in her eyes. "Impmon…"

She was left there alone. She heaved a heavy sigh and sat under a tree, trying to fix her expression to where it didn't look like she was sad. She was heavily breathing to stop the tears that threatened to spill. She bit her bottom lip hard. _This is bad… Impmon's mad at me… All he needs to do is to blow off some steam…hopefully. I just want him to at least try to stop picking fights. Ha! That's like telling a Lynxmon to not fight Garurumon, it can't be done .I'll let him cool off for a while then check on him. Man I hope it doesn't look like I've been crying. I hate that! _She sighed once more, wiped her eyes, and slowly stood up.

When she started walking she heard bushes rustling. She looked at with a cocky face. "Look, whoever you are, I'm not in a mood for a battle so why don't ya come back tomorrow."

The bush rustled more and louder in response.

"Fine! Here! Lunar Claw!" She quickly ran towards the bush with her claws glowing a deep purple color.

Her hand stopped short when a four fingered, gloved, claw-like hand grabbed her wrist. She was shocked and tried to pull away, but the grip was tightening.

An instant later a purple and white wolf-like creature with white pants with chains and black straps draping around them jumped out from the bushes, still holding her wrist. He had slight muscular build and a black scarf around his neck.

Luna's eyes widened with shock "Stra-!"

She was cut off as the creature placed his other hand over her mouth. She bit down hard on the hand covering her mouth. The digimon withdrew his hand and gridded his teeth together to stop from yelling, losing focus on what he was doing.

"Lunar Claw!" She hit the digimon in his stomach.

He folded over, but yet still held to her wrist.

"Impmon!"

…

Impmon was walking home lost in thought, murmuring to himself.

"Impmon!"

His ear twitched. He looked around to see who was calling his name.

"Impmon!"

He grew furious when he figured out whose voice it was. "Luna!" He started to run towards the cries of plead as fast as he could. _Whoever's hurtin' her is bout ta be dead data! _With that in his head he found a new burst of speed when he didn't hear anymore cries. _Please be okay…_

…

"Impmon!" She tried to struggle away, but it was no use. As the digimon slowly stood up she quickly placed her free hand towards her forehead antenna. She tried to concentrate her power for a 'Tear Shot' attack, but the digimon put his arms around her mouth once more and dashed away with her in his arms.

She tried to dig her claws into the digimon and biting as hard as she could to the palm of the creature's hand, but he worked through the pain and kept running.

In five minutes they were more than five miles away from the battle scene.

…

When Impmon arrived at the place where Luna was and did not see her began to tremble with rage. He fell to his knees and punched the ground, swearing under his breath. He grabbed handfuls of grass trying to stop shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna woke with a scream. Eyes shot open wide, as she was afraid to wake to her kidnapper. She woke to a silk queen size bed that was surrounded by purple roses. She looked around the room with fear. "No! I don't want to be here!" She shouted.

"Come now my Love, I believe your extracting." Said a shadow as it walking towards Luna.

"Strabimon!" Luna yelled furiously. She ran to attack him, but stopped short when she noticed chains that were strapped to her arms and neck, making her jump back from the sudden shot of pain that went through her as the chains snatched back her throat. She looked at the chains then glared back at Strabimon.

He lowered his head apologetically "My apologies, but I didn't want you to run off before I had a chance to talk to you."

She jumped towards him, trying to stretch her arms to hit him. She was growling and grunted as she did so. "Fight me Strabimon!" She said through her teeth. "Fight me like the digimon you pretend to be!"

Strabimon leaned closer to her placing a claw under her chin. "I am glad to see that you haven't changed during our department." He smiled.

She snatched her head back and growled out at him. "What does a freak of data want now!" She said while still struggling to get away from the chains.

"The same as last time," He leaned in closer to where his face was less than an inch away "you."

Luna struggled even harder. "Let me go you psycho!"

He ignored her insults and looked into her eyes. "You have gotten stronger. I can tell."

"Yeah you know why?" She said in a sweet voice, obvious pretending to be sweet. "Cause I beat the living data out of psychos that try to kidnap me!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You've gotten feistier, too." He said with a smile.

"Oh that's it!" She struggled even harder to attack him, ignoring the pain that shot through her.

"Please stop, my Love. You are only going to hurt yourself."

She heaved a heavy sigh trying to control her anger and slummed back down. "Just…tell me what you want…" She said as she lowered her gaze.

"Like I said…'you'"

Luna rolled her eyes and scoffed "And if I deny you that wish?"

He smirked. "I still wish to get revenge on that pathetic, loud mouth, Impmon for first off turning me into an egg." He said as he rose his brow hinting.

She lowered her eyes then made a heavy sigh. She talked through her teeth "Fine…just don't hurt my friends."

"You still have your kind heart. As you wish, my Love." He said as he walked to her side.

Luna heard his footsteps creeping up on her, but didn't move as she was filled with anger and regret.

He crept behind her, leaning over the bed. He leaned closer to her ear. "Just wait. After a while I promise you that you won't even remember their species." He licked the side of Luna's head sending a shiver down her spine. He purred in his throat and lifted head. He got off the bed and started to walk towards the door. "I'll send a servant to unlock your chains soon. Until tonight." He said as he gave her a devilish smile. He left afterwards leaving her alone.

She quickly wiped her cheek, only have a stream of tears running down her face. _I should've let Impmon destroy his egg when he had the chance. Man, I bet he's blaming himself for this. _"Oh Impmon…" She heaved a shaky sigh.

A moment later a DarkGuilmon walked in with a key. "I'm here to unlock you…Queen Lunamon." He said with a sad tone

"Oh Seraphimon…" She said under her breath when she heard 'Queen Lunamon'.

The servant unlocked the chains around her wrist and neck. "You are allowed to roam the castle if you please." He said with his eyes on the ground.

She made another shaky sigh. "No…"

"As you wish…" He made a gulp before continuing "Queen Lunamon." He left soon after.

Luna curled up in a ball with her knees to her chest and burying her face in her knees. When she finally calmed down enough she walked over to the wall. She dug her claws in the black marble wall and began to climb the wall out of pure boredom. She climbed until she was at the roof where many wood railings were to hold up the ceiling. She hopped from the wall to jump on the wood railing, balancing herself with her arms out. She continued this until she got bored of it once more. She laid down where two rails were crossing and unknowingly slowly drifted off to a quiet sleep.

She woke up the next morning to her shock still in the railings. "Huh… Must've fell asleep."

"Must have."

Luna jumped at the voice behind her, falling off the rail to only be saved by her round, small, clawed feet that was always hidden underneath her dress like body. She placed her hands to where her dress will not fall.

"My Love, are you okay!" Said the voice hinting that it was Strabimon at the name Love.

"Seeing that I've been kidnapped for the second time and right now I'm dangling over fifty feet in the air…been better!" She said with a cocky tone.

"Please let me help." Strabimon reached down to her arm and pulled her up with one arm. He placed her back on the railing in front of him.

She quickly caught her breath and glared at Strabimon. "Never, do that ever again!" She said still breathing heavily.

"My apologies, Love. I saw merely admiring the sight of you asleep."

"Yeah well…whatever…" She said as she stood up not knowing what to say about that.

"I must ask: How did you get up here?"

"Climbed." She said simply.

"Ah, of course. So would you like to go to breakfast this morning?"

"Not hungry."

"Come now Love. You must be the least bit famished."

She glared over at the wolf like digimon "Look! The _last _thing you want me to do is to hold something sharp."

He made a small chuckle understanding what she meant. "You are as stubborn as I remember."

She folded her arms, closed her eyes, and slummed down as she mumbled under her breath. "You bet your data I am."

Strabimon jumped down the railing bouncing off the wall landing on his feet. "If you change your mind there will be plate set out for you."

All she did was roll her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

He sighed and walked out of the room.

A moment later she began to climb the railings once more. As she was walking along a railing she lost her balance. She fell on her back on the purple and black queen. She got up and made a sigh of relief, thankful she didn't hit the ground. She made a small giggle and jumped off the bed. She began to practice her 'Lunar Claw' attack in the air, scratching and punching the air.

After a while she grew bored of training and jumped on the bed admiring the mural. It was the same night sky mural as she remembered from her last visit; the sky was a deep dark purple that faded to black, bright white stars covering the places that didn't have lighter colored purple clouds, with a new moon in the middle of it all. _It really is an amazing mural…_

She closed her eyes and began to daydream.

A moment later Strabimon came back. He gave Luna a look of curiosity. "My Love, are you asleep?"

She heaved a heavy sigh. "No."

He nodded his head. "Good, wouldn't want you to sleep all day."

She didn't say a word.

"You're thinking about _him_ aren't you…?" He said with a slightly angry, sad tone.

She opened her eyes. "What's it to ya?"

"I saw the fight you and him had."

Luna looked up at him with a puzzled look. She lowered her gaze when she realized what he meant.

"If it was me, I would never shout at you like he did."

She closed her eyes tight to stop the tears that threatened to spill.

"I knew at that moment that I had to get you away from him: So that _he'll _never have to hurt you like that."

Tears slid down her face with her eye partially opened. "He didn't mean to…" Her voice was cracked from the lump in her throat. "He was just angry… He'll calm down…"

"And then what? He obviously doesn't care about you. He didn't even come to your rescue!" He noticed the tears coming down her face. He gave her a sympathetic look and leaned in close to her. "I'm sorry, Love. I just hate the way he treated you. If only you didn't have such a big heart, he'll get what he deserves. You will never have to worry about him ever again."

Luna bit her bottom lip and clenched the sheets on the bed. She shut her eyes tight.

Strabimon sat on the bed and placed Luna in his lap.

Luna was in so much distress that she did not even care.

He began to cradle her as he whisper in her ear. "Please calm down Love."

She began to enjoy the attention that she was getting from Strabimon. A feeling started to consume her. _What is this feeling? The last time I felt this was when I first kissed Impmon. Could it be that I starting to care about him. No way! The guy kidnapped me, and forcing me to be his stupid queen! I can't actually start liking him. I can't! But I can't lie… I do like the attention I'm getting from him; it's something Impmon would never do. And he did seem to change after he turned to an egg. I guess he is right about Impmon being a jerk every now and again…but I can't help but to love him. Aaarrrggghhh! I hate this! I just don't know what to do anymore._

"My poor Lunamon…" he sighed. "Do you wish for me to stay here with you, or would you rather be alone?"

She stayed quiet not wanting to admit that she rather have him stay.

He held her tighter in his grasp and nuzzled the top of her head, planting a small kiss on her head.

Luna was breathing heavily controlling the sobs that she so dearly wanted to release.

They stayed there for a while until it was time for lunch.

"My Queen?"

Luna snapped out of her light slumber. "Huh?"

"I believe it is time for our lunch. Would you care to join?"

She lifted her head and rubbed one of her eyes with her fist. She nodded. "Yes please…" She said with a quiet voice.

Strabimon smiled. "Wonderful! Please follow me." He said as he stepped off the bed with his hand out for Luna to jump off the bed.

She grabbed his hand, jumped off the bed, and followed him out the room to the Dining Hall.

The dark, beast, machine, and plant starred at the queen as she made her way to the two chairs at the end of the table.

"Is that really our queen?"

"She doesn't look strong."

"Seen hotter…"

Because of Luna's rabbit like ears, she heard all the insults towards her. She tried to ignore them as she stared at the ground. When she sat in the chair she noticed that the same DarkGuilmon that released her from her chains sat in Dorumon's old chair.

She looked up at Strabimon. "Is this the guy that took Dorumon's place?"

"Indeed. After Dorumon decided to defy my kingdom I must find a new bodyguard."

The dinosaur like digimon stared at his plate, slowly eating.

_He looks so familiar…_

Her thoughts were broken by a small rookie Burgermon coming to her with her plate. Without a word he placed her plate on the table, lowered his head as a bow, and quickly ran out of the room to return to the kitchen.

The plate had an assortment of what looked like cut up fruit that she had never seen. She looked at the plate with a puzzled look. She slowly picked up her fork and slowly picked up a blue and yellow piece of fruit. When she ate it her eyes widened. The taste was sweet but yet sour. It was delouse to her as she ate the rest of her plate with a slightly faster pace.

Strabimon kept a wary eye on her. When he saw how much she had liked the food he smiled and continued eating.

After lunch Luna decided to explore the castle while Strabimon had to attend his duties. She dragged her claws along the wall. She stopped when she heard crying. She glanced over the corner and saw DarkGuilmon sobbing in a corner.

Luna walked over and placed her hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

He jumped at the sudden shock that someone had seen him crying. He turned around and was even more shock to see his queen. "Q, Queen Lunamon, ma'am! Oh… I'm fine, mistress." He said while bowing.

She rolled her eyes. "First off, if it's just you and me, call me Luna. Second why where you crying?"

"It is none of your concern, mist- Luna…" He said as he wiped away the remains of his tears.

She gave him a puzzled look. _I know I've seen him before…but where? _"Hey, have we ever met before?"

He blinked in surprise. Beads of sweat came to his face as his worried look gave Luna more reason to believe that whatever he was about to say was a lie. "Umm… No, Queen Lunamon! I must be leaving now! Excuse me!" He ran passed her leaving her with curiosity on her face.

She shrugged and continued her walk until she ended up to the door of her room. She went in and rested on the bed. _I still don't know what I'm going to do. I defiantly don't want to be a queen. And I'm still stuck on the kidnapping from the first time. I guess Strabimon is starting to grow on me. But Impmon…I love him… _"AH! When did my life become so complicated!" She shouted at herself followed by shoving a pillow in her face. She screamed at the top of her lungs into the pillow and gasped for air afterwards. _I wonder what was wrong with that DarkGuilmon. I swear I've seen him before. _She closed her eyes tight trying her best to remember. Then it hit her. _No way! That's impossible! I gotta go find him!_ She quickly sat up and ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

She ran down the halls looking for DarkGuilmon. As she was running she bumped into Strabimon.

"My Love, are you okay!"

She looked up at him in fear. She gulped and sighed. "Yes, I'm fine!" She said in haste.

"You must be more careful when running down these halls."

She looked past him and saw DarkGuilmon staring at her. She looked back up at Strabimon. "Right I'm sorry…"

He gave her a smile and held out his hand for her to grab. "It is okay Love."

She grabbed his hand and stood up, patting off the dirt off of her.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

To Luna's surprise there was no shiver.

"King Strabimon, sir, we must be leaving." Said DarkGuilmon stepping beside him.

He looked at him and nodded and looked back at Luna. "Until tonight my Love."

He walked past her, but she kept her sight on DarkGuilmon. _Poor Guilmon… I can't believe that Strabimon did that to him._

She sighed and walked slowly walked back to her room, thinking about DarkGuilmon. When she walked into her room DarkGuilmon was in there waiting for her.

She was shocked to see him.

"You remember me now, right?" He said with a sad tone.

She nodded her head. "Did Strabimon really do that to you…?"

"Yeah…" He closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to spill. "After you guys beat Str-," He stopped short when he was about to say Strabimon. ", King Strabimon… King Flamon sent me here to clarify that it was true. I was captured and they kept me here until he hatched from his egg. He decided that I would be his new bodyguard, but didn't want dragon species scum to be in his presence. So he put a virus in my data and changed me to… this."

"Oh Guilmon…"

"Ha! I bet you are just eating this up!" He said as he faced her. "For what I did to you and your worthless friends I bet you love this!" His eyes were shining with unshed tears. "So go ahead! Laugh at your victory! I know you're just waiting too!"

He was cut off as Luna gave him a hug. "Shut up…" She murmured.

"What!"

She pulled back and looked up at him. "I'm not like that… I think it's horrible what Strabimon did to you." Her voice was low from the lump in her throat.

He moved his head to where he no longer had to look at Luna. "I don't need your pity. I just wanted to tell you that so we can get the laughs over with."

"I'm not laughing! And apparently you need something since you're crying in the corner!"

He bit the bottom of his lip and closed his eyes tight. "Excuse thy queen." He quickly ran out of the room.

She sighed sadly. _He just needs time to relax._

A while later Strabimon walked in. "Hello Love."

"Hey…" She said in a grunt as she looked at the mural with her hands behind her head as she lied on the bed.

"What's the matter? Are you thinking of _him_?" He said in a harsh tone.

"No… Just…thinking…"

"Oh…good." He walked over and lied down next to her with his arm around her.

She thought it was nothing so she allowed it.

He moved closer to her as she was lost in thought. _I just don't know what to think anymore… I mean how he could just do that to poor Guilmon. But he cares so much about me. It's like he has a split personality or something._

Her thoughts were broken by Strabimon nuzzling his face on her cheek wrapping both arms around her tight.

"Uh. Strabimon… What are you doing?" She said as her stomach churned.

He purred in his throat. "Just relax…"

Luna jumped in shock as she realized what he was about to do. She tried to struggle from his grip put he just held her tighter and closer to him.

"Strabimon! Stop!" She pleaded

"Just relax, and enjoy."

Before she could oppose he gave her a long passionate kiss, lowering his claw like hands to her body.

She tried to pull away but he kept moving closer. _Oh God! He's really going to do this! _A stream of tears came over her.

She dug her claws into his chest. Blood was coming from the wounds. He winced from the pain and grabbed a hold of her hands by his tail. He withdrew his head to catch his breath.

"Strabimon stop…" She pleaded once more.

He dragged her down by his tail, ignoring her pleads.

Suddenly the door opened wide. Strabimon shot up losing his grip on her. At the door was an enraged Beelzemon*.

"Beelzemon!" She screamed with joy. She jumped off the bed to run towards him, but stopped short when Strabimon gripped her upper arm and stepped forcefully in front of her.

"Let her go!" He shouted with rage with revenge flaring in his eyes.

She bit her bottom lip as Strabimon's claws stabbed her arm. "Make me." He said with a smirk remembering that Beelzemon said that last time they fought.

He cocked his Berenjena SDX facing it towards Strabimon.

Strabimon devilishly and pulled Luna up more so that Beelzemon had a better look at who he firing at. "Do you really want to hurt your precious Luna?" He said in a cocky tone, already knowing the answer.

Beelzemon was shaking with rage. He lowered his cannon and gaze towards the ground. "I'm sorry Luna…"

"Beelzemon! No!" She tried to struggle harder, ignoring the pain that Strabimon brought to her with his claws.

"DarkKnightmon!" shouted Strabimon

With an instant two DarkKnightmon came into the room and bowed on one knee. "Sir!"

"Take this fool to the dungeon."

"Sir!" The two stood up and grabbed the Beelzemon by the arm.

His body was limb knowing what would happen if he resisted.

Luna struggled more "No! Let him go!" She screamed.

The two DarkKnightmon pulled him away with him dragging his feet and knees on the floor, shutting the door behind them.

"Impmon!"

Strabimon glared down at her. He picked her up her necklace. He slammed her into the wall with his face less than an inch away from hers. "You planned this didn't you!" He demanded

"What! No!"

"I warned you if you denied my wish! Say goodbye to your little friend!"

Luna's eyes widened "No! Please! Leave him alone!" She begged.

Strabimon threw her to the floor and made his way to the door. He stopped and looked back at Luna. "I _always _get what I want." He said as he made an evil smile. He left the room leaving Luna crying.

"No… No… This can't be happening…" She said to herself as she sobbed uncontrollably on the floor. She hit the ground with her fist as her view was blurred by her tears. "I'm so sorry Impmon… This is all my fault!"

She cried until there were no more tears. It was sunset at this point and she curled up into a dark corner of the room, sobbing in her lap.

Later after dinner Strabimon walked in. He looked over at Luna who was still in the corner. He walked over and sat beside her. "Love?"

She did not answer.

He grabbed her chin and moved her head to where they were looking into each other's eyes, thought it looked like Luna was looking past him with her use to be bright pink eyes were now clouded.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She did not care nor move from her position.

He pulled back when he noticed she was not returning the kiss. "Love… You must forget him… He's worthless… Only caring about something as beautiful as you when it's gone is gigantic waste."

She didn't say anything. She returned her head back to her lap.

Strabimon leaned over and placed his arm over her. He placed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. "Just forget about him… He's meaningless… You could do a lot better than him, heck you can do even better than me…" The last one was suppose to be a joke to make her smile. It did not work. He sighed and stayed there the entire night.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna stayed there awake the entire night, not moving while Strabimon tried to comfort her. Strabimon opened his eyes and noticed that Luna was still awake.

"Love, did you stay awake all night?"

No reply.

"Love I hate to see you in so much distress. What can I do to make you happy?"

Again no reply.

Strabimon sighed. He planted a long small kiss on the top of her head. He moved his head down her body. He lifted her head with his forefinger and thumb to where they were looking into each other's eyes once more. He gave her a kiss that was more longing than before, moving closer and closer to her.

She finally snapped out of her depressed faze and pulled away as fast as she realized what his attempts were.

He drew back when he noticed that she was trying to pull away. "Ah there you go Love. Finally snapped out of your depression."

She shook her head to try to make sure she was able to move.

"Do you wish to come to breakfast?" He said as he stood up with his hand out for her to grab.

She gave him a glare and frowned.

He gave her a questionable look "Come now, you still can not be mad at me for getting rid of that pathetic excuse of a mega."

She clenched her fist tight to resist the temptation of hitting him. She bit her lip hard and made a more evil glare towards him. "Watch me." She said with a smirk.

He squatted down in front of her. "Please, what can I do to make you happy? Please tell me."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"All right. I will give you your space." He got up and left the room.

She sighed with relief and walked over to the hallway in the room that led to the shower. She took off her moon necklace and placed it on the counter and took a long, hot shower to try to clear her head.

_What can I do? I can't stay here and wait for Strabimon to-_. Se gulped at the thought of it. She made a sigh. _Leave or stay my friends are still screwed._ At the thought of her friends she remembered her lost love and a tear ran down her face. "I'm so sorry Impmon…" She turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the railing just outside the shower. She wiped her face with the towel trying to wipe away the tears as they came.

She put her necklace back on and lied in the bed for a well deserved sleep. She woke with a tapping at the door. She lifted her head and saw DarkGuilmon with a tray of food. She lowered her gaze and spoke in a whisper. "Just put it on the table…" She plopped her head back down on the pillow with a loud sigh to follow.

"Yes, Queen Lunamon." He nodded his head and placed the tray on the small table towards the right of the door. His curiosity over whelmed him to ask. "So why didn't you come to breakfast?"

She looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Wasn't feelin' up for the insults today."

He had a puzzled look. "Insults?"

"Don't act dumb! I heard all of 'em!" She said as she sat up.

He jumped at her sudden change in emotions. He gulped. "Right. My apologies, Queen Lunamon." He turned around to walk out.

"Wait! No!"

He looked over his shoulder with a slight fear in his eyes.

She jumped off the bed and lowered her head as a bow. "I'm sorry. I'm just stuck between a rock and hard place, if you know what I mean."

He was shocked that she was apologizing to him. "Uh… Well… Thanks?" He was at a complete loss of words.

She looked back up at him and then walked back to the bed.

He nodded his head and walked out of the room.

A moment later Strabimon opened the door. "Feeling better Love?"

She just growled at him and looked back at the roof.

He sighed. "Would you like to see the garden?"

She finally snapped "I would like to see my friends! I would like to see Impmon! I would like to see you die in a ditch!"

He smirked. "Now is that way to talk to your lover?"

She finally ran at him. "Lunar Claw!"

Just when the attack would have hit him, he grabbed her hand and glared into her eyes devilishly with a smirk to match as he squatted down. "You would not believe much this makes me want you more." He leaned in closer to her.

She drew back her hand "Lunar Claw!" The attack scratched him across his face.

He jumped back in shock and pain, having both hands across his face.

She used this for a chance to escape. She ran past him and never looked back to see if he was following her. She heard footsteps coming from behind her and they were heading in her direction.

Just when she was suppose to fall a claw like hand went out and jerked her back in a shadow to hide her. She looked up and saw that it was DarkGuilmon who had saved her. He covered her mouth with his claw and held her back. "Shhh" He whispered.

He glanced around the corner and saw that Strabimon was looking around franticly. A moment later he ran off in the opposite direction they hid. DarkGuilmon slowly started to walk back with Luna in his hands.

He finally let go of Luna's mouth, not letting go of her body. She was breathing heavily. "…Thank you, DarkGuilmon…"

"We're not safe yet. Come on." He pulled her hand forcefully towards the end of the hallway. She had to jog to try to keep up with him.

They soon arrived at the end of the hallway, where the only light was a single torch.

"Okay, what's going on!"

He looked back at her. "Shh." He looked up at the torch and reached up at and pulled it down. The wall beside it began to shift to the right, showing a hidden staircase.

Luna was shocked at the hidden staircase. "What is this?"

"The dungeon. Now come on before Strabimon comes." He pushed her in the dark staircase gently.

She walked slowly down the staircase. Luna screamed in shock when the doors behind her closed. DarkGuilmon quickly placed his hand over her mouth to stop her. "What are you trying to do! Get us caught!" He said through his teeth.

"Sorry…" She whispered.

Since they were both dark attribute digimon they were able to see in the dark as they made their way towards the dungeon. When they finally made their way to the bottom Luna heard a small groaning. She walked over to the noise and saw a beaten nearly to death Impmon with blood, deep wounds, and scratches all over his body chained to a wall.

She gasped at the sight. "Impmon!"

She ran over to him and placed a hand on his stomach and on the back of his head. "Impmon, are you okay!"

He slowly opened his eyes. When he noticed it was Luna he made a half way smile. "Hey Luna…" His voice was low and weak.

"Oh Impmon, what did he do to you…?"

"Strabimon was going to end him, but seeing you in so much distress made him think twice." DarkGuilmon butted in so that Impmon would not have to use his energy to speak.

She looked back at Impmon. "Poor Impmon…"

"Trust me… To stop what was happening…I'll happily do it again…"

"Thank you so much." She held him closer and nuzzled her face to his.

Growing sick of the moment, DarkGuilmon butted it. "We think we know a way out of here."

Luna looked back up at him then lowered her gaze. "It doesn't matter…" Her voice was filled with lost hope.

The young rookies looked at her.

"I thought we were done with him the first time… As soon as he hatches out of his egg or if we do escape he'll just do the same thing as this time… I'll just put you guys in more danger than before."

"Luna…" murmured Impmon as he tried his best to hold tighter to her.

She looked down at him with her eye shining with unshed tear but yet dull with loss of hope.

Just when he was about to talk she jumped back. Using her rabbit like ears she heard the dungeon door open. "Someone's coming!" She whispered.

DarkGuilmon grabbed her arm pulling her behind a wall that was set up to chain digimon to. DarkGuilmon had his tail and hand over her protectively while he glanced over. Luna didn't dare look over. Having sensitive hearing she could hear what was happening.

"Ah… So you're still here."

The voice made her skin crawl. _Strabimon…_

"This means that my Love still hasn't found you yet."

Impmon looked up at him with anger and revenge flaring in his eyes. He growled but nothing more.

With a snap from Strabimon the unlit torches became lit. It blinded DarkGuilmon and Luna at first but then they quickly got use to it.

Luna bit her bottom lip hard.

"I best get rid of you while I have the chance." He drew his claws out ready to attack. "Light Nail!" His claws began to radiate a bright light.

Impmon braced for the attack. As if by instinct Luna ran in front of him, taking the attack across her face. The still hidden DarkGuilmon, beaten to death Impmon, and the surprised King all eyes opened wide as Luna was tossed to wall to the right.

Strabimon quickly ran over to her and kneeled down. "Love, are you okay!"

Impmon was unable to talk. He looked at the spot that lied a fallen Lunamon then looked away to stop the tears that threaten to spill. _I'm sorry Luna… I couldn't save you…_

To a shocking surprise DarkGuilmon felt just as sad as the others.

In an instant a light consumed Luna. It was bright enough for everyone to close their eyes and for Strabimon to step back.

"Lunamon digivolve to…" At this moment her body began to change. She skipped past champion and ultimate, straight towards mega. She now had a more human like quality towards her, having a metallic like skirt, a quill-like protrusion on her back, a crescent moon on her legs covering a pair of high heeled boots, and a staff like weapon formed to be shaped like a crescent moon on both ends called 'Goodnight Sister'. "Dianamon!"

The rookies stared at her with shock.

Impmon smirked. "You're _so _going to get your data kicked."

Strabimon glared down at him. "Let's not forget who can digivolve." He raised his arm and a glow consumed him as well. "Strabimon digivolve to…" He began to morph in to a human hybrid digimon. "Lobomon!"

Dianamon got into a fighting stance.

"I do not wish to fight you, but if you promise if I win you will forget about your useless friend and stay with me… I will agree to this fight."

Dianamon glared at him. She took a quick glance at Impmon and DarkGuilmon. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Good." Lobomon made the first attack. "Lobo Kendo!" He ran right towards her having his swords of light out, ready to slash her.

Before he even made it a yard away from her she shouted "Arrow of Artemis!" from the quill-like protrusions on her back, she extracted and shot a faintly sparkling arrow of ice towards him.

It hit in the chest, making him jump back, stopping his attack.

"You are stronger than you look, my Love. But not strong enough!"

Dianamon eyes opened wide.

Lobomon was surrounded by a bright light once more. "Lobomon digivolve to…" He seemed to be pushing past his limits. He pushed past his ultimate stage and forced himself to mega. He now was as big as the dungeon with his head nearly touching the ceiling. He seemed to be a cyborg like digimon. "ANCIENTGARURUMON!" It roared.

Impmon and DarkGuilmon stared at amazement.

"Dianamon!"

She looked over and saw that Impmon was calling her.

"You can't beat him alone!" He stopped from the pain that shot through him as he shouted. "Just get out of here!"

Dianamon faced AncientGarurumon. "Impmon…"

He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I cannot leave this battle, nor will I. Thank you for helping me in my time of need, my Love."

She jumped towards the huge digimon.

"Dianamon!" He sat back down from the pain from yelling caused.

"Arrow of Artemis!" The attack left nothing more than a scratch.

During the one sided fight DarkGuilmon ran towards Impmon chains. "Rock Crusher!" His claws glowed a dark purple as he sliced the chains, releasing Impmon.

He tried to stand but the pain was too much making him fall.

"Stay put, will ya! You'll do no good in that battle."

Impmon glared at him. "Well I'm not just going to watch my girlfriend get pounded!" He slapped away DarkGuilmon's hand and stood up slowly.

Dianamon fell hard towards the ground. DarkGuilmon faced towards AncientGarurumon. He had revenge flaring in his eyes. He raised his hands and a glow came around him. "DarkGuilmon digivolve to…" His small dinosaur body changed to a much bigger one, which was less than one fifth of AncientGarurumon size. "DarkGrowlmon!"

He charged at his once king with his claws on his arms. "Plasma Blade!" He slashed at his ankles, only to be kicked away.

"Ha! You think that such a pathetic excuse of a digimon can even compare to my amount of power! You are committing suicide!" He laughed at the attempt.

Dianamon raised herself with help from her staff. She got back to her feet and into a fighting stance.

"Crescent Hook!" AncientGarurumon was surrounded by a dark energy. Just when it was about to take affect he crossed his arms and the attack vanished. Dianamon glared at him.

"Come now, Love. Why don't we forget about these underlings?"

"Never! I rather die in battle than to have you to even look at!"

"Then you give me no choice. Absolute Zero!" A freezing cold breeze came through, freezing Impmon, DarkGuilmon, and everything but AncientGarurumon and Dianamon.

Dianamon laugh slightly. "Apparently you don't know a lot about the Dianamon species. Dianamon's are able to fight even when the surroundings are below absolute zero."

Noticing this made AncientGarurumon furious.

The only two standing now was Dianamon and AncientGarurumon.

"I won't be so foolish to underestimate you so. Sharpness Claymore!" He brandishing his two great swords with a dazzling radiance and aimed carefully for Dianamon. She jumped out the way, running up the swords. She jumped to his hand when he tried to slap her away. She jumped to where she was face to face with him.

She drew out her Goodnight Sisters staff and pointed it towards his face. "Goodnight Moon!" A dark orb formed at the end of the staff and blasted its self towards him.

AncientGarurumon fell back, landing on his back. He was unconscious as he de-digivolved back to Strabimon. She landed skillfully to the ground. She slowly stood up and lifted her Goodnight Sisters and all the ice from the Absolute Zero attack swirled around her staff, unfreezing Impmon and DarkGrowlmon in the process.

Impmon and DarkGrowlmon fell after they were frozen. DarkGrowlmon de-digivolved back into his rookie form and starred at Dianamon. Impmon did the same, watching in awe as the ice gracefully and beautifully formed a ball on the top of her staff, showing off her metal suit and as her bright pink ribbon, bright pink eyes, and the crescent moons covering her boots glistened.

Impmon was blushing deeply as she did so.

When the ice was completely gone and finished forming a ball, Dianamon pointed her staff towards the sleeping Strabimon. She released the ball of ice in his direction. With a bright flash of light, King Strabimon was now frozen in a block of ice.

She looked over at the now two beaten nearly to death rookies. She walked over to Impmon slowly, and kneeled down in front of him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

He gulped then smiled sheepishly. "A lot better now."

She smiled, removing her mask slowly as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed even deeper than before.

She placed her mask back on, stood up, and stared at the frozen block of ice that held Strabimon. "What do we do with him?"

DarkGuilmon slowly walked over to the two. "Ice Valley isn't far from here."

Dianamon glared at the block of ice. "Good. He can freeze for eternity there." She slowly started to walk towards the stairs.

Impmon gave her a puzzled look. "Dianamon! Where are you going?"

She looked over her shoulder. "There's something I need to do before we leave."

DarkGuilmon and Impmon exchanged puzzled looks. DarkGuilmon walked over to him and placed him on his back since he was still weak. They followed her into the hallways. She pointed at a small group of Gabumon. "You."

The group looked up at her and blushed lightly and gulped. "Yes?"

"Tell everyone to come to the Throne Room now. So says the queen."

They gulped once more when they realized it was their queen. "Yes Queen… Err… Uh…"

"Luna."

They bowed "Yes Queen Luna." They quickly ran off after words.

"Luna… What are you doing?" Asked Impmon with a skeptical tone.

She giggled. "You'll see."

They entered the Throne Room which was already filled with dark, machine, beast, and plant species. As the three made their way to the front the digimon awed at the sight of the beautiful mega.

"Wow! Are you sure that's our queen?"

"She looks amazing!"

"Huge improvement."

Impmon grumbled under his breath at the attention she was getting. They made their way to the end and waited until everyone arrived. Impmon jumped off of DarkGuilmon and walked just beside Luna.

Luna stood up. "Attention!"

Everyone looked up at her with a puzzled.

"Strabimon's reign of torture is now over!"

The crowd gasped.

"I know the hell you digimon have been through with him in charge, and the merciless killings made by him. He no longer is a problem. King Strabimon will forever be gone!"

The crowd was silent at first.

"I am not going to stay here and be your queen. I will return to my family and friends. I suggest you do the same, but if you have no one in your life, stay here and hail the new king!" She waved her hand towards DarkGuilmon. "King DarkGuilmon!"

The crowd gasped of shock. DarkGuilmon was taken by shock as well.

She looked back at him and waved his hand to come forward. He walked forward slowly and scarcely.

"I've seen what he is able to do. He will gladly risk his life for digimon he doesn't even like and will not give up. He has more than proven himself to me that he is suited to be much more than a king." She raised her staff in the air. "All hail DarkGuilmon!"

At first the crowd did not know what to do, but one by one they all slowly bowed on one knee.

DarkGuilmon and Luna looked at each other. "I… I don't know what to say..." Tears started to come to his eyes. "Thank you…"

"No." She got down on one knee and lowered her head. "Thank you, King DarkGuilmon."


End file.
